Red Ink
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer turns his head and there he sees death at long last. A short story i thought of.


I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

_The truth can both complete you and damn you…_

Spencer sat in his armchair, a book on the table next to him and a cup of coffee in his hand. The fireplace crackles and the moonlight shines through the window next to him. A quiet night in his manor by the sea.

Spencer was 85 years old and after his wife died, he moved into a large estate. He became extremely wealthy after being part of many projects for the government and his books that were always best-sellers. He had a total of five children; all were loving people and now living on their own. They called him regularly and he loved them all very much.

His friends from the BAU have long since passed away. Died of old age. He missed them dearly.

He sat in his chair and gave a big sigh when he felt a strange breeze come from nowhere.

He turned his head and behind him…was death.

Death was a young woman without eyes and a long black dress. Spencer stood up, his legs a bit shaky so he grabbed his cane.

"So it's about that time is seems" he said softly.

The woman nodded. He walked to her when she extended her hand.

Spencer quietly took her hand and they walked out of the small room. There he was no longer in his house but in…his childhood home in Las Vegas.

He saw his mother sitting in the kitchen and reading as usual. Spencer as a child, about seven, was running towards her and hugged her.

"Mom the boys at school they…"

"QUET SPENCER! YOU WERE SENT BY THEM WEREN'T YOU?"

"What? No mom I…"

Diana began to scream and flail around, when his dad came in and managed to calm her down.

"Spencer go to your room" his dad shouted.

Spencer went into his bedroom and cried into his pillow. He was going to tell them about how horrible the bullies at school were that day and that they beat him up at the bus stop. After he stopped crying he went into the bathroom to treat his wounds.

Death stood next to him and she took out a pen and some paper.

She wrote only one word.

_Neglected…_

Next came the scene when Spencer's dad left him and his mom. Spencer cried into his mother's arms and wished that his dad would come home.

Another scene appeared of him sitting at the kitchen table with a small cupcake with a candle in it. IT was his twelfth birthday. His mom was having another episode in the bedroom and she locked herself in.

Luckily she wasn't yelling or anything.

Spencer blew out the candle and silently at the cupcake.

He heard some noising coming from outside and he got up to look through the window.

In the backyard of his next-door neighbor, it was their son's birthday too. His family was standing around him with a big cake. Friends and party games. Plus a lot of laughing was going on. He saw the boy's mother and father kissing and hugging him.

Spencer looked on and for just a few moments, imagined that it was him that was having the best birthday ever.

Death wrote down another word on the paper.

_Lonely…_

The next scene was Spencer meeting Gideon and going to the BAU for the first time. Despite him being extremely nervous, they pretty much warmed up to Spencer. Morgan was currently patting his back and Gideon was smiling at him after they finished a case.

Spencer looked on as a silent spectator to his life. Death wrote down another word.

_Friendly…_

The next scene was of him at the end of Owen's gun and the rest of the team standing nearby with guns, ready to fire.

Spencer was trying to talk Owen down.

Death wrote down another word.

_Mercy…_

The next scene was Spencer being held captive and being forcibly addicted to drugs. Then the scene flashed to him holding the medallion, marking that he had been clean for over a year.

Death wrote down another word.

_Perseverance… _

The next scene made Spencer's heart warm and tears fall from his eyes.

It was him, holding his godson Henry for the first time.

Death wrote down another word.

_Love…_

The next scenes were of him getting married, having his children, seeing his team, going to their funerals, and then seeing his wife die.

Death kept writing down words the whole time.

Finally, she stopped and put the paper and pen away.

She held out her hand again and he took it. "Are my friends and family…happy?"

For the first time since death arrived, she smiled.

They walked together into the blinding light.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer's children were given the house and all his possessions in his will. The children were in tears and missed their father dearly.

Abby, the eldest, was looking through some boxes when she found a big pink scrapbook, by someone called, "The Goddess of all=knowledge."

"Garcia" she thought.

The book had tons of pictures of her father when he was at the BAU until he retired after their last child, Mark was born.

She smiled at all the wonderful pictures and decided to so it to the others later on.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
